The Mutant Crew
by WereWolfBiker
Summary: What happens when Ben and the gang meet a group of strange teens who call themselves the Mutant Crew? Why is their leader so familiar to Ben? Why does he seem so motivated for revenge? Who are they? I own the plot and all original characters.
1. Chapter 1

Siphon

** • Real Name:** Riley Dominic Maestoso

** • Current Alias:** Siphon

** • Aliases: **Rie, Riles, Dominic

** • Identity: **Secret (known to law enforcement agencies)

** • Alignment: **Neutral

** • Species: **Human/Siphonian hybrid

** • Place Of Birth:** Brooklyn, New York

** • Affiliation:** The Organization

** • Base Of Operations:** Mobile

** • Height:** 7'5"

** • Weight:** 425 lbs

** • Eyes:** Green, Red (eye shine)

** • Unusual Features: **Siphon has long coils made of prypiatium-B housed in his arms that can extend and retract from openings on the undersides of his wrists. Prypiatium-B is an organic substance analogous to true prypiatium that is both malleable and vastly stronger than steel. Siphon can ensnare his victims with his coils and use them as a conduit for his death factor.

Powers and Abilities

**Powers and Abilities**

** • Death Factor: **Siphon has the ability to secrete lethal pheromones (death spores) from his body that result in the weakness or death of any living being within his immediate vicinity. The severity of the effect is based on the endurance, health, and relative proximity of the victims. Normal humans can be incapacitated or killed within seconds of exposure, while mutants and nonhuman beings with exceptionally accelerated healing powers and physical stamina can sustain exposure for several minutes.

** • Life Force Absorption: **Siphon has the ability to drain the life force of other living beings to sustain his own. He can do this by ensnaring his victims with his coils and using them as a conduit for his lethal pheromones. This allows him to absorb his victim's life force by drawing it back through his coils and into his body for a rejuvenating effect. The more life force he drains, the stronger he gets and the faster he heals.

** • Prypiatium-B Coils: **Siphon possesses two long coils housed within his arms that can extend and retract from the undersides of his wrists. The coils made of prypiatium-B, an organic substance analogous to true prypiatium that is both malleable and vastly stronger than steel. Prypiatium-B, like true prypiatium, stabilizes Siphon's death factor (prevents it from backing up in his system and feeding off his own life force). Siphon is able to use the coils as highly effective offensive weapons, often brandishing them like whips during combat. The natural durability of the coils, combined with his physical strength, are sufficient to cause devastation to just about anything they come into contact with.

** • Energy Absorption: **Siphon has the ability to absorb, hold, redirect, and discharge virtually any type of energy through his body, though he favors electricity due to its offensive capability. He can use the energy he absorbs to activate and overload machinery or be fired as energy blasts.

** • DNA Absorption: **Siphon's energy absorption also allows him to absorb the DNA of any being to temporarily take on their attributes and powers. If he were to absorb gene splicing energy, it would cause his absorption powers to spiral out of control, causing him to mutate into a hulking behemoth fusion compromised of the various creatures whose DNA he has absorbed. While Siphon is powerful in this form, his powers are not as strong as their pure forms. However, he can mix his powers to make up for their decreased strength, such as using his toxic saliva and fire blasts to form an explosive attack. Siphon's human DNA restores itself over time, allowing him to return to his human form.

Appearance:

• Siphon: Hair, eyes, and prypiatium-B coils

• Chimerian: Frame, arm count, and torso

• Thermonite: Upper left arm

• Coleoterran: Upper right arm and left shoulder spike

• Cryrodopterran: Blue cloak/ wings and antenna and track

• Amethian: Crystal spikes on right shoulder

• Lycaon: Lower arms, legs, and gills

• Selichimorphas: Bioluminescent lure, gills, steel-bending jaws, and teeth

• Velocerian: Tail

Powers:

• Siphon: Death factor, life force absorption and coils

• Chimerian: Superhuman strength

• Thermonite: Fire blasts

• Coleoterran: Toxic saliva

• Cryrodopterran: Flight, invisibility, intangibility and ice breath

• Amethian: Invulnerability

• Lycaon: Superhuman agility, leaping ability, senses, sonic roar and quills

• Selichimorphas: Gills and steel-bending jaws

• Velocerian: Superhuman Speed

** • Superhuman Strength:** Siphon is superhumanly strong and is capable of lifting 15 tons under optimal conditions.

** • Superhuman Stamina:** Siphon's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for 24 hours before fatigue begins to affect him.

** • Superhuman Agility:** Siphon's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete.

** • Superhuman Reflexes:** Siphon's reflexes are similarly enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete.

** • Superhuman Durability:** Siphon often wears a suit of armor composed of an as of yet unknown material. This armor, which covers most of his body, is strong enough to protect Siphon from high caliber bullets, tremendous impact forces, and temperature and pressure extremes. Even without the armor, Siphon's body is somewhat tougher and more resistant to certain kinds of injury than the body of an ordinary human. While far from invulnerable, he can withstand powerful impact forces and physical trauma that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort.

** • Regenerative Healing Factor: **Siphon is capable of healing at much greater speeds than an ordinary humans. He has proven capable of recovering from deep slashes, puncture wounds, extensive burns, and broken bones within a matter of minutes. However, he can use the energy he absorbs to enhance his healing factor to higher levels.

Seismic

** • Real Name: **George Mason Maestoso

**_ • _Current Alias: **Seismic

**_ • _Aliases: **Mason, Stone Head (Riley only)

**_ • _Identity: **Public

**_ • _Alignment: **Good

**_ • _Species: **Human Mutant

**_ • _Place Of Birth: **Brooklyn, New York

**_ • _Affiliation:** The Organization

**_ • _Base Of Operations: **Mobile

**_ • _Height:** 7'5"

**_ • _Weight:** 300 lbs

**_ • _Eyes: **Green

**_ • _Hair:** Black

Powers and Abilities

**Powers and Abilities**

**_ • _Seismic Vibration Generation: **Seismic possesses the ability to generate and release seismic energy, shock waves, and tremendously powerful waves of vibration from his body that cause any form of inorganic matter to shatter or crumble to dust. By aiming these vibrations at large objects, such as buildings or the earth itself, Seismic can create effects similar to those of an earthquake or avalanche within localized areas. Seismic's powers affect organic objects in much the same way as inorganic ones. If directed at at an opponent, these vibrations can shatter bones, rupture blood vessels, cause disorientation and dizziness, and trigger intense migrants. If the vibrations are intense enough, they can be fatal. Seismic can also use these vibrations to force an opponent back or redirect projectiles. By concentrating on the earth, Seismic can open up and travel through the earth, using his ability to sense vibrations to guide him as well as prevent him from resurfacing from unstable ground or underneath large objects. Seismic does not need to touch an object to affect it: he can project them from his body. Seismic himself is immune to the effects of generating these vibrations as well as any form of vibratory energy.

** • Geokinesis**: Seismic's ability to generate seismic energy allows him to control the earth around him. He can use this seismic energy to open up trenches, erupt mounds of rubble from the ground and use it to bury his opponents, create thrusting pillars of rock, redirect earthen material, and tunnel through the ground or create waves of earth that he can ride on for transportation.

** • Seismic Sense**: Seismic's ability to generate seismic waves, shock waves, sonic energy, and vibrations allows him to detect and sense vibrations. This sixth sense allows him to detect any form of movement and the source of it. Seismic can also use this ability to detect the seismic waves he produces. By releasing small vibrations, he can create a 360º mental map of the the overall layout of his area within the vibration's range, as well as the location of people and obstacles, though this sense does not provide him with details. He can also use this ability to detect seismic activity. Seismic can even use this ability to detect lies by sensing the changes in a person's breathing and heartbeat, as well as check the severity of internal injuries.

**_ • _Superhuman Strength: **Seismic's mutant gene grants him with great physical strength sufficient enough for him to lift approximately 20 tons.

** • Superhuman Stamina: **Seismic's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for 24 hours before the buildup of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him.

** • Superhuman Agility**: Siesmic's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete.

** • Superhuman Reflexes**: Seismic's reflexes are similarly enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete.

** • Superhuman Durability:** Seismic's bodily tissues are somewhat tougher and more resistant to certain types of physical injury than those of an ordinary human. While far from invulnerable, Seismic is capable of withstand small caliber bullets, powerful impact forces, and physical trauma that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with little to no discomfort.

Stormbreaker

**_ • _Real Name: **Paul Donnerkeil Maestoso

**_ • _Current Alias: **Stormbreaker

**_ • _Aliases: **Bolt, Speedy

**_ • _Identity: **Public

**_ • _Alignment: **Good

**_ • _Species: **Human Mutant

**_ • _Place Of Birth: **Brooklyn, New York

**_ • _Affiliation: **The Organization

**_ • _Base Of Operations: **Mobile

**_ • _Height: **5'9"

**_ • _Weight: **195 lbs

**_ • _Eyes: **Blue

**_ • _Hair: **Black

Powers and Abilities

**Powers and Abilities**

**_ • _Speed Physiology: **Stormbreaker's body is adapted for the rigors of high-speed running. His cardiovascular and respiratory systems are several times more efficient than those of a normal human being. He metabolizes an estimated 95% of the caloric energy content of food (normal human use is about 25%). The chemical processes of his musculature are so highly advanced that his body does not produce fatigue toxins, the normal by-products of physical activity, which would cause his body to fatigue and force him to rest. Rather, his body constantly expels waste products during his accelerated respiration through exhalation. His joints are smoother and lubricated more efficiently than those of a normal human being and his tendons have the tensile strength of steel springs. His bones contain unknown materials significantly more durable than calcium to withstand the dynamic shocks of his feet touching the ground at speeds a human could never achieve or withstand. Stormbreaker's lachrymose is more viscous than normal, thus preventing rapid evaporation and replenishment of surface fluids on his eyeballs under the influence of high wind velocity to occlude his vision.

• **Superhuman Speed: **By manipulating friction, Stormbreaker can reach supersonic speeds up to Mach 5 (3085 mph) in seconds. He has sufficient energy reserves that enable him to run at this average speed for several hours before reducing his speed to replenish his body's store of energy. Stormbreaker can create powerful whirlwinds and vortexes through centrifugal force by spinning or running in a circle. He can also use this speed to run across water and up the sides of buildings effortlessly. He is also immune to the effects of friction, reduced oxygen up to a point where a human can no longer breathe, and impact upon his body while running.

**_ • _Molecular Acceleration: **Stormbreaker has the ability to control his speed and angular momentum on a molecular level. By vibrating his atoms at high speeds, Stormbreaker can render himself completely invisible and intangible.

**_ • _Pre-molecular Chronokinesis:** Stormbreaker has the ability to vibrate his atoms so quickly he can displace himself out of the mainstream time/space and propel himself into the past or future. He can remain for several minutes to several hours before being recalled to his present time once his body tires, or he can return at will before his time is up. As he returns from his trip, he returns the exact moment he left so as to appear that he had been gone for half a nanosecond.

**_ • _Superhuman Strength:** Stormbreaker possesses superhuman strength as part of his body's adaptation for running and can leg-press 3 tons and lift 1 ton.

** • Superhuman Agility: **Stormbreaker's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete.

** • Superhuman Reflexes: **Stormbreaker's reflexes are similarly enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. The speed at which his brain processes information is enhanced in a similar manner to commensurate with his bodily speed, enabling him to perceive his surroundings while traveling at high velocities.

**_ • _Superhuman Durability:** Stormbreaker's bodily tissues are somewhat tougher and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. While far from invulnerable, he can withstand small caliber bullets, tremendous impact forces, and physical trauma that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with little to no discomfort.

Toad

** • Real Name**: Richard Mortimer Maestoso

** • Current Alias**: Toad

** • Aliases: **Richie

** • Identity: **Public

** • Alignment: **Good

** • Species**: Human Mutant

** • Place Of Birth**: Brooklyn, New York

** • Affiliation**: The Organization

** • Base Of Operations**: Mobile

** • Height**: 5'9"

** • Weight**: 195 lbs

** • Eyes**: Blue

** • Hair**: Black

** • Unusual Features**: Toad's body consists of various amphibious adaptations, including webbed hands and feet, retractible claws, and an elongated prehensile tongue.

Powers and Abilities

**Powers and Abilities**

** • Superhuman Leaping**: Toad's primary ability is a superhuman leaping ability that allows him to leap to heights and distances far greater than that of an ordinary human. He possesses a degree of superhuman strength, particularly in his legs, which grants him his superior leaping abilities. He has a vertical leap of over 24 feet and a horizontal jump of approximately 36 feet in a single leap. No definite limit to his leaping ability is yet known. Although Toad usually stands in a crouching position, he can stand erect if he wishes. His unusually flexible spine enables him to crouch continually without strain. Toad has no knowledge of hand-to-hand combat. However, his powers enable him to execute a leaping kick with superhuman force at an opponent. He has developed his own fighting style where he uses both his leaping ability and his prehensile tongue to his advantage. His superhuman leg strength and agility make him highly formidable in kickboxing, despite a lack of formal training.

** • Superhuman Strength:** Toad is superhumanly strong, primarily in his lower body, and can leg press 6 tons. He possesses superhuman strength in his upper body as well, although to a much lower degree, and can lift 2 tons. Toad's elongated tongue is also able to lift heavy weights, though the exact limits are unknown.

** • Superhuman Stamina:** Toad's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the buildup of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him.

** • Flexible Bone Structure:** Toad's bone structure enables him great flexibility. He can remain in a constant crouching position and preform contortionist type feats without causing any damage to his spine.

** • Superhuman Agility**: Toad's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete.

** • Superhuman Reflexes:** Toad's reflexes are similarly enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete.

** • Superhuman Durability:** Toad's bodily tissues are somewhat tougher and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. While far from invulnerable, he can withstand small caliber bullets, powerful impact forces, and physical trauma that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with little to no discomfort.

** • Regenerative Healing Factor:** Toad's advanced metabolism enables him to recover from injuries at an accelerated rate. He can recover from minor ailments, such as cuts and bruises, within a few minutes. More severe injuries, like broken bones, heal in a matter of hours.

** • Toxin and Disease Immunity:** Toad's advanced metabolism affords him immunity to all toxins, poisons, drugs, and foreign chemicals, except in massive dosages. His advanced metabolism also grants him with a highly efficient immune system which renders him immune to all known diseases and infections.

** • Infrared Vision:** Toad's vision can extend into the infrared spectrum, allowing him to see in total darkness with perfect clarity.

** • Wall-Crawling:** Toad's hands and feet have special pads on then that enable him to stick to any surface and scale it with ease. An adhesive resin secreted from his hands and feet further aids in this ability.

** • Retractible Claws:** Toad possesses retractible claws where ordinary humans have fingernails and toenails. These claws are naturally sharp and much tougher than normal human bone, allowing Toad to cut through most conventional materials, including flesh, bone, wood, stone, and some types of metals.

** • Super-Prehensile Tongue**: Toad has the ability to extend his prehensile tongue up to 25 feet in length and use it as a whip to give stinging lashes or to ensnare objects and people. His tongue is superhumanly strong and tough, to the extent that he can kill a person by ensnaring them with his tongue and squeezing them, causing them to be crushed to death.

** • Pheromone Secretion**: Toad can use his tongue to deliver venomous pheromones that sink through the skin directly into the bloodstream. These pheromones cause any exposed to them to become subservient to Toad's will.

** • Mind Alteration**: Toad's saliva contains mind-altering toxins that cause subjective changes in perception, thought, and emotion upon exposure.

** • Toxic Saliva**: Toad can spit a caustic phlegmatic substance that firmly adheres to any surface and thickens on contact with air, creating a highly adhesive and strong glue that eventually hardens into a durable, rock-like shell.

** • Paralytic Resin**: Toad's pores secrete a mucus resin that adheres to any surface and paralyzes the nervous system of whatever it touches.

** • Superhuman Respiratory System**: Toad can contain large amounts of air in his cheeks and throat and and expel it with enough force to knock someone off their feet.

** • Amphibian Control**: Toad has the ability to psionically communicate with and control amphibian life, including frogs, toads, newts, and salamanders.

** • Camouflage**: Toad has the ability to create a psionic field that bends the surrounding light waves, rendering him invisible from view.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! My first fanfiction! I know people find OC's annoying, but trust me, you'll love them! This history is similar to that of the show with some changes due to my characters involvement with Ben and the team. Don't forget toR&R!**

* * *

_"ARRGH! Your mine Tennyson!"_

_Siphon raised he arm and tried to hit the defenseless boy with his tentacles. But Ben had managed to jump out of the way, the tentacles missing him by an inch. Siphon growled and tripped the boy with the coils, causing him to land on his stomach._

_Ben clawed at the ground as the coils wrapped around his legs, dragging him back towards the insane Siphonian that was out for his blood._

_Riley smirked. "You may be able to dodge my tentacles, but you can't dodge me!"_

_Ben's struggles grew weaker as he could feel his life force being drained from him. The Siphonian's body was now surrounded in a faint blue aura. His blood red eyes glinted savagely as he felt the rejuvenating energy restore his body and give him strength. But his rejuvenation and the feeling that came with it dissipated as the Tennyson boy disappeared in flash of green light._

_"Fourarms!" the human-turned-Tetramand exclaimed. _

_Riley snarled and brandished his coils. The behemoth put up a good fight, but even he would eventually succumb to the Siphonian's death spores. When the Tetramand attempted to pound him into the ground, Riley rolled out of the way and ensnared all four of his arms. The coils started to retract back into his wrists, dragging their victim towards his opponent. Once Fourarms was less that three feet away, he released his death spores, knowing it would be over soon._

_But Ben wasn't about to give up. He struggles and thrashed in an attempt to free himself, but the coils were stronger than carbon steel. His four yellow eyes widened as he heard the Omnitrix's timer go off. In a flash of red light, the four-armed behemoth was replaced with a skinny ten-year-old boy._

_Ben struggled to reach the watch's dial but the coils were holding him back. Riley raised the coils so Ben was now looking hi in the eye. He gave a sadistic smile as he saw the boy's eyes widen and his face pale in fear._

_"Aw, what's the matter?" Riley said mockingly. "Don't tell me your afraid of your old pal Riley." He laughed as the younger boy squirmed around in a vain attempt to free himself. The Siphonian's red eyes burned like the flames of hell as he stared straight into Ben's green ones. The prypiatium chips embedded in his skin became even more defined against his chalk white skin, which seemed to glow in the blue aura. Riley gave a frightening snarl that exposed his fangs, his voice low and menacing. "It's payback time for turning me into a freak!"_

_

* * *

_

Riley felt his blood boil as the memorys filled his mind again and again, like his brain was set on replay. His skin was no longer death-pale and embedded with prypiatium chips but a pleasant shade of olive. His blood red eyes had returned to their normal shade of jade and his canines, while still pronounced, had returned to their normal size.

But even so, he would never forgive Ben for what he did. Being trapped for five years in an interdimensional jail was no different than spending five years in hell. Five years living on wits end. Fighting and killing just to gain a few more hours to live. Surrounded by danger, looking after no one but yourself. He remembered how the other prisoners cowered before him, even when all he did was look in their direction. At the time, he loved being feared. He could use his powers unchecked, mostly because it was to survive. He didn't have to worry about anyone but himself, not that he had ever really related to people when he was on earth.

But he was only thirteen when he had been imprisoned. Thirteen years old, just out of childhood. A hormone-ridden teen with anger issues and deadly superpowers! Not exactly a good combo. And to top it off, he was stubborn. He knew he would never let this go.

Riley scuffed his leather boots against the concrete as he walked. Every time someone walked in his direction they would immediately step aside. Simply being in his presence frightened people, even if it wasn't caused by his great height and bulk. At one point he would have enjoyed seeing the wariness and intimidation in the eyes of others. But not now. He had a score to settle with Ben. And this time, he was coming out on top.

* * *

**Okay, so Riley met Ben when he was thirteen (Ben would have been ten years old) and ends up trapped in the Null Void. Like Kevin, Riley was also subjected to a feedback of Omnitrix energy, but unlike Kevin, he didn't absorb it. Rather the energy ended up turning him into his full Siphonian form permanently, though it eventually wore off. But Riley, being a stubborn, pig-headed guy, wont let it go. And just as a heads up, he is from Brooklyn but made his way to Bellwood after being released from the Null Void.**

**Now for some extra info: Riley is a Siphonian/human hybrid. The name Siphonian is a pun on the word "siphon", a device that uses hydrostatic pressure to cause a liquid to flow uphill, over an obstacle, and discharge it at a level lower than the original reservoir. It can also be used to describe any process that conveys, draws off, or drains (as if by a siphon).**

**Siphonians are a very rare species of sapient beings that live on earth. They have the ability to release bodily pheromones that leave any living creature within their vicinity severely weakened or dead, though the severity of the effect is based of the endurance, health, and relative proximity of the victims. These pheromones have no official name, but they are typically referred to as "death spores" or their "death factor". Normal humans can be incapacitated or killed within seconds of exposure, while human hybrids and nonhumans can sustain exposure for several minutes. Early ancestors of modern Siphonians had to use this pheromone regularly or it would back up in their system and begin to erode their own body. In order to stabilize this condition, they began to consume a metal called prypiatium, one of few materials that can stabilize their death spores. **

**As a result of eating prypiatium, they eventually developed coils housed in their arms composed of a substance called prypiatium-B, bits of which are embedded on the surface of their skin. Prypiatium-B is basically an organic form of prypiatium (Siphonians are born with their coils). Like prypiatium, prypiatium-B is able to neutralize their death spores and protects them from radiation (the metal is able to stabilize radiation). It is also vastly stronger than carbon steel, allowing the coils to be used as highly effective offensive weapons, causing devastation to just about anything they come into contact with. However, prypiatium-B is also malleable, allowing Siphonians to use them as grappling appendages and extend them up to great lengths (Riley can extend his coils to lengths of over 30 feet). They can also be used as a conduit for their lethal pheromones and absorption powers.**

**On their own, their pheromones simply weaken and kill their victims. However, by channeling their parasitic pheromones through their coils, the pheromones allow Siphonians can absorb the life force of their victims by drawing it back through their coils and into their body for a rejuvenating effect. The more life force they absorb, the stronger they become and the faster they heal.**

**Siphonians can absorb, hold, redirect, and discharge virtually any type of energy through their body, though Riley favors electricity due to its offensive capabilities and convenience. He can use this energy to activate and overload machinery or project it as energy blasts. However, the energy they use is finite and they are required to steal more. **

**In addition to life force, Siphonians can absorb the DNA of any living being to temporarily take on their attributes and powers. If exposed to gene-altering energy or that of the Omnitrix or Ultimatrix, they will mutate into a chimerical fusion of the creatures they absorb, though they can only access the powers most prevalent to their form. Like Osmosians, a Siphonians DNA will eventually restore itself, causing them to lose their chimerical form and return to their previous state.**

**While Siphonians can absorb large amounts of energy and life force, their system can only take so much if they absorb continuously. If they absorb a massive amount of energy without control, their system will reject it and release the energy in a feedback, leaving the Siphonian drained and weakened. This can also cause Siphonians to become mentally unstable If they are drained of the energy they have absorbed too quickly, it can cause their system to weaken if the draining process is not done at a safe rate. Their death factor can also be be neutralized with raw prypiatium and similar substances. However, if their death factor is inhibited without them being able to release their pheromones, the pheromones will back up in their system and they will end up being slowly poisoned to death unless they can find a way to release them.**


End file.
